The New World
by SophiiaLaurantt
Summary: What if Panem wasn't alone? What if there were other countries out there? What if they were living next to a whole new world? Set in 21st century world with the same countries, Panems is till where America is however America is still a country just in a different place. Cato/OC Katniss/Peeta
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a story I apologize ahead of time to all of you who don't like it. Also constructive criticism is welcomed, I am always looking to improving my skills but I am not objected to praise either. J**

** Hope you all enjoy.**

**The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins; I own nothing except the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Prologue

I sighed as I walked into my bedroom, flicking on the light I looked around taking everything in. My light purple walls calmed me and my gorgeous floral bed head went perfectly with my purple and green striped bed set. The floor, the furniture, the bed, the walls, even the ceiling I loved. It was my haven, the one place where nobody could define or attempt to understand me. I didn't know why I let those people at school get to me with what they say I mean I'm not ugly, quite the opposite with my glossy straight brown hair, tanned skin and sparkling sea green eyes, but when someone has a mother as strict and protective as mine, it kinda gives the other kids a chance to talk crap about me.

Deciding not to think about it anymore I went to my closet and carefully chose some pyjamas; they were pink and grey with tie die leggings and a top that read freak out in pink letters, placing them on my bed, I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, grabbing what I needed I looked into the mirror…

_You know the moment in those horror movies when the main character goes to look in the mirror and you just know that somebody is going to be staring back? Yeah…this was going of those moments._

… I screamed and whirled around, toothpaste and toothbrush in hand ready to strike at the person now lunging towards me. Covered all in black with a mask they grabbed my wrist and tried to throw me to the floor. Adrenaline rushing through me I caught onto their attached wrist and twisted sharply, causing the unknown person to let go and release a small yelp of plain. My body moving of it on accord I pulled their wrist and twirled it around so the person had their back to me. Pushing them forward, I let go and watched them fall face first into the bath, arms flailing and legs up in the air.

I heard another sound in my bedroom, thinking it was my Madre I spun around and dashed through the door, looking around I couldn't see anyone and listening hard I could hear my mammas pots and pans clanking in the kitchen. Heart pounding I tried to turn around however a sudden sharp pain hit me in the back of the head and I collapsed, black spots covering my vision as I tried to stay conscious. I could make out blurred forms as I lay on the ground walking towards me, reaching hands were the last thing I could make out before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Prologue done! Yay!**

** Don't worry I know this is short however I will have another chapter posted soon, I just needed this out of the way to explain some things before I fully start the story.**

**Please Review :):)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games; I own nothing except the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The first thing I could feel was my pounding head as I slowly started to wake up. I groaned, _'this is so not how I wanted to start my weekend.'_

I was hanging by my arms and I could feel cold, rusty metal surrounding my aching wrists, I still had all my clothes on thank god. I was more than likely in a dungeon/basement of some sort, with dripping water on the right wall, a steady breeze from behind alerted me to a window on the back wall. I could also sense other people near me by their heavy breathing and occasional clank of chains, there had to be around eleven or twelve others here, all in a straight line with me more or less in the middle. That meant we were facing the door.

Deciding how to act I thought about what my papa had taught me in the past, _'You need to know the situation before you can make a move, underestimating your enemies and being overconfident in your abilities can be one of your biggest mistakes…' _He was right, I need to know what I'm up against before I can make any sort of judgement.

Acting on that thought, I kept quiet, waiting; they were going have to come down for us at some point.

To pass the time I begin to think on who could have taken me, my over imaginative mind giving all kinds of scenarios, from being kidnapped by earth invading aliens wanting to tap into my hidden power source (which obviously doesn't exist otherwise I would be outta here by now) to being leverage in a world war (which probably wouldn't happen because A) I am in no way any use to any government and B) why would my government want me back… My mind confuses me sometimes.

A sharp blast of light suddenly brings me back from my thoughts. My blindfold now an orangey colour, I could hear more people walking into the room, their dull thudding footsteps making their way around the room.

My blindfold was ripped off my face and I was greeted by blinding light being partly blocked by an imposing figure. However when my eyesight fully returned I realized that in fact the figure was hardly imposing and was actually not in the least scary.

Paper white hair covered most of his head as well as his face and his pasty skin featured lips pulled taut and cloudy blue snake-like eyes. His thin body and small stature made for an unimpressive sight, however it was the strong smell of roses and the underlying scent of blood that really caught my attention.

Looking around I saw who I shared this room with, I was right there was twelve of us all together and we looked to be around the same age, the youngest I think is maybe twelve and the oldest in their late teens.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I do trust that you are well," smirking, the man walked around the line of us, "My name is President Snow and I am sorry for the inconvenience we have caused some of you," he pointedly looked at me and another boy who had a large gash across his forehead, "however we need something and unfortunately it is something that only you can give us." He walked behind me, I didn't like it when I couldn't see him, it made my skin crawl.

"See we have only just discovered the existence of other countries around the world and conversing with them they don't seem to like some of the entertainment we provide here in Panem, they want us to stop, however that will not be happening.

"So we have decided that as punishment to the other governments for trying to rule our country, you will all be entered as the entertainment along with the rest," he declared, striding towards the door,

"What happens if we don't want to?" said a young boy, who looked positively terrified,

"Well lets just say that if you don't comply then you wont have a home to got back to, all of you are to tell no-one where you are from, you are going to act accordingly and positivly," Snarled Snow, his upper lip curling.

He stomped towards the doorway and gestured towards the guards to come and put our blindfolds on, darkness covered my eyes.

We were let down from our hanging chains by the guards and forcefully led towards the exit and into what I think was a hallway, and another hallway, and another one. After many confusing turns and twists I came to the conclusion that wherever we were, was made to be a maze. On the way the guard leading us was briefing us on all the necessary details we needed to know. Like what sort of entertainment Snow meant, _and I don't mean to be disrespectful but having a bunch of kids killing each other isn't exactly entertainment. Maybe they've all got a few screws loose in their heads, _he also told us that we were to be assigned a district each and that we would then sort of belong to that district.

Coming to a stop probably outside of a door, I could hear rather loud chattering inside and all of a sudden our blindfolds were ripped off again, God, I thought, they can only do that so much until we go blind.

Squeezing my eyes together and blinking I tried to make sense of the picture in front of me.

We were standing in front of a door, a large wooden door. Noticing that this was where the sound was coming from I began to get curious, as to what exactly was behind here.

One of the guards came in front of us and grasped the handle and opened the door.

The room inside was dark, with outlined cubicles in the shape of a box separated with cloudy plastic curtains, it looked like a weird, surgical beauty salon. Within each cubicle there was shelves, which held lots of metal instruments, jars and pieces of strange equipment, most likely all the beauty products they were going to use. In the middle of the box was a long slab of stone, protruding from the wall with spotlights hanging overhead, like the bed thing you see in the autopsy room on CSI, I thought, feeling oddly amused.

People were standing at the end of each cubicle, wearing the most ridiculous outfits I had ever seen. They had a rainbow of colours in their hair ranging from pink to green, from blue to white. Most of them had unnatural skin colours, probably matching their hair and their outfits were actually not that bad if you count what the models wear on the catwalk not bad. (A/N: I'm not saying what the models wear on the catwalk is unfashionable but you can't say that you would ever wear that outfit in public)

It looked like the rainbow had eaten them with a side of fashion and beauty and then threw them back up again; they also had these aprons on covering their clothes. I hoped to god that if they were going to do our makeovers then we didn't look in the least bit like them.

A guard led us each to our own cubicle, following the man I could help but feel rather anxious about what these people were going to do to me, stopping in front of three people, two women and a man.

One woman was rather plump and had a skin shade of a pale pea green, and with a matching dark green wig I got the overall impression that she liked green.

The second woman was thin and very angular; she had amazing gold tattoos above her eyes, which were framed by wild eyelashes, and aqua spiked hair, her skin tone however was its normal colour.

Lastly the man had a normal skin tone as well but his hair was in two bright orange corkscrew points above his head and his lips were covered in purple lipstick. All three of them wore outrageous outfits but in a muted grey with plastic aprons over the top. They introduced themselves as Flavius, Venia and Octavia.

_Strange names and strange beauty choices_, I thought, _I guess I should expect anything when I look into the mirror afterwards._

The guard explained that we were to have a 'makeover' to ready us for our presentation, after he left and soon the three of them were at work, pulling me out of my ruined clothes, with no sense of modesty and onto the stone slab.

Strangely enough they were actually rather normal, chattering away about the fashion styles here in the Capitol and why they chose to have this done and not that. It reminded me of the time spent in the salon having my hair done.

They hosed me down, cleaning all of the days grime off and down into the plughole. Rubbing me with soap scented like strawberries they washed my hair and then deep conditioned it making it feel like silk.

They said that they didn't need to cut my hair, as it was healthy anyway but they were going to die it a few shades darker.

I winced when they said that they needed to wax me, pulling the last strip off my legs always felt satisfying and I sighed in relief that the most painful part was over.

When they had finished I was feeling incredible, the moisturizer they had put on was making me feel so smooth and polished, my hair was like a dark brown almost black silky waterfall. My nails were done understated with just white tips and my makeup was quite natural, with them using browns and creams. They dressed me in a simple black top with black leggings.

Overall I was actually surprised with the outcome of the 'makeover'. I would have thought judging on their appearance I would look different. _You can never judge a book by its cover, _my fathers voice echoed in my mind.

They told me that another guard would come and take me to the train, which is where we would be staying for a couple of days while getting the tributes. This meant that we would have to stop in each of the districts and wait while they got reaped until we got to 12, which I found was my district.

I was handed a pair of slip on shoes and a light jacket and then I was escorted underground to the train. It didn't look much different from the ones back home; it was a sleek grey and shaped exactly like normal trains.

Walking inside I felt like I had stepped into a different world, there were cushioned seats facing each other with tables and shelve behind holding so much food. The dinner table to the back was sporting so many flowers. There was a corridor to the left of me with doors next to each other.

However standing in the middle of the, what I thought to be the living room was a women with lovely pink hair and white skin. She was wearing a bright pink jacket with ruche shoulder sleeves and a pink knee length pencil skirt, in her hair was a huge pink flower and her lips were heart shaped making them look pouty.

"Ah, hello, hello, you must be Rosabelle. It is very nice to meet you, I'm Effie Trinket," she came towards me with her hand outstretched.

"Its nice to meet you too, are you the District 12 escort?" I replied, grasping her hand firmly.

She grinned big and started to talk excitedly about how it was her first year to be chosen and how much of an honour it was, to be representing maybe the winning district.

I nodded my head in all the appropriate places and tried to follow what she was saying but exhaustion was slowly creeping up on me and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

"Anyway that's enough about me I bet your tied aren't you! We'll be arriving in District 12 tomorrow morning and then we will be stopping at all the other districts after that so it's probably best if you get a proper nights sleep. Come this way, show you your room."

I smiled gratefully and stumbled after her down the corridor I saw before. Stopping at one of the doors she opened it and gestured inside.

"Well go on, I'll come for you early tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She waved and shut the door.

Too tired to look around I almost crawled to the bed, pulling myself up I swept back the covers and lay down. As soon as my eyes shut I was gone.

* * *

**Yay! My first chapter is finished.**

**It just the explaining chapter really, so nothing much exciting is happening.**

**Anyway I'll make sure to post another chapter soon. :D:D**


End file.
